


Pillows

by mamapyralspite



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamapyralspite/pseuds/mamapyralspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That replace someone with a pillow thing doesn't work. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

# Pillows

*******

Nami sighed as she tried to fall asleep. Luffy was on watch tonight, so she had their bed to herself. She rolled onto her left. Nope, no good. She rolled to her right side. It still was no good. She tried lying on her back. She sighed. Rolling onto her left again, she tried an old trick. She grabbed an extra pillow and hugged it tightly. She sighed into the pillow, finally thinking she may get some sleep. Then the storm started up.

*******

Luffy sat under the crow’s nest and leaned against the mast while he stared at the sky. Large dark clouds carrying the promise of rain blocked the stars out. As if the heavens were reading his thoughts, thunder rumbled and it began to pour. Pulling his hat down to cover his face, he wondered if Nami would be okay. Shortly after they had confess their love for each other, there had been a storm and she had told him that she had been terrified of storms since she was small. Hearing a small noise behind him that reminded him of a kitten crying, he turned around.

*******

Nami stood there, a big patchwork quilt wrapped loosely around her shoulders, shivering more out of fear than the cold. She stopped a few meters from the mast, making out Luffy’s skinny silhouette leaned against it. From what she could see it seemed he was asleep. As she took another step closer, thunder rumbled and she couldn’t help but to voice her fear. It seemed though that her voice wasn’t in the mood to work, so her shriek came out more as a squeak. Still it had the desired effect. Luffy turned and saw her standing there; he went over to her and put his hat on her head. “You’re getting soaked.” He said when she looked up at him confused. Leading her to his spot underneath the crow’s nest, which provided some shelter from the storm, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her.

“Why are you out here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Because of the storm?”

“Kind of. I couldn’t sleep in the first place because you weren’t there.” He chuckled and tilted her head so he could kiss her. She sighed against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Still scared?” he whispered as their lips parted. Looking up at him through half closed eyes she shook her head. “Nope, you’re here now.” she murmured as she snuggled herself closer to him.

“Good.” He replied quietly and tightened his hold on her. But she couldn’t hear him. She was already asleep now that she had her pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.
> 
> This is dedicated to everyone who has every lost a night of sleep do to the lack of someone else in the bed or a storm.
> 
> I know it was short, but it was also impulsive. Oh well. I wrote this six years ago and it wasn't terrible after 5 minutes of editing so I decided it could see the internet again.


End file.
